The Academy Book one: The Shadow Demon
by silentwolf1234
Summary: From all around the world, the best-of-the-best come for a chance to attend The Academy. For Runo this a one shot to find out about her dead parents and the mark on her arm. Along the way she will make friends, and experance what life is ment for.
1. A new begining

**Me: Inspired by Fablehaven.**

**Shun: Nim does not own Bakugan or Fablehaven**

**Runo: Enjoy**

_It was almost time, the six new recruits for The Academy were about to arrive. The kids were from six different tribes through out the world. The best fighters, the smartest students, the most magical kind from all the tribes were coming._

**Pixie Province, Sapwood Forest**

"Miss. Misaki of the tribe Pixie Province, are you ready to leave?" A man asks.

"Yes Gavin." The girl nods. Her light blue hair was cut short. Almost all if it in two short pony tails. A little bit hung over her right eye. She had a black tank top and light blue shorts. And long black boots. She had a mall leather sack with her few things and a quiver full with golden arrows and 1 bow. On her right arm, near her shoulder, she had a red scar, it said _01. _The two stepped in to the car and drove away.

"Gavin?" The girl asks about 10 minutes later.

"Yes Runo?" Her escort implies.

"Why am I going to The Academy?" Runo asks.

"You shall find out." Gavin nods and the car continues to drive.

**Tornado Alley, Death Grotto**

"So you are the strongest student Ninja in Tornado Alley, Mr. Kazami?" Vanessa asks the boy.

"…Humph…" The boy grunts and slams the car door. His black hair was cut down to the end of his neck. He wore a black sleeve-less shirt with a ninja shall over it, the hood covered most of his face. He had long black gloves that showed his fingers. And black pants.

"Well, someone has an attitude!" She cries. The boy just glares at her; then shakes his head. The driver starts to drive toured The Academy.

"…Why am I going here…?" The boy asks finally.

"You were chosen, Shun." Vanessa says. Shun looks at her, glaring, then looks out the window.

"Just try to relax. And take off your hood when we get there, Head Master hates in when students don't show their faces." Vanessa warns.

**Skydye, Rainbow Heights**

"So, you ready Mrs. Julie Makimoto?" Dale asks.

Yes, Dale." Julie smiles and steps into the car.

"So you're the strongest genie at Skydye?" Dale asks. The girl nods. Her hair was kept in a high ponytail, She wore a pink and purple belly shirt and matching shirt her stockings were pink.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Julie screams as the car speeds away.

_The three cars approach the tall building. As the three new students get out they are greeted by the head mistress and 3 other students. (Dan, Alice and Marucho have their new Vestroia close on.)_

"Hi, I'm Alice." The orange haired girl replies.

"I'm Dan, I'm a knight." The boy gives a thumps up.

"I'm Marucho, I'm a potions masters assistant." The blonde smiles.

"HI, I'M JULIE. I'M A GENIE!!!" Julie cries and hugs the three. Gavin, Vanessa, Dale, Alice, Dan, Julie, Marucho and the Head Master look at Shun and Runo. Runo and Alice glare at each other.

"Oh, dear." The Head Master sighs.

"What's happening?" Dan asks.

"Judging by the look, Alice is a fairykind and the other girl is Pixie Blessed."Shun says and turns away, his hood still hiding his face.

"Pixies and Fairies don't get along very well." Alice glares.

"Just stay out of my way." Runo says and turns away, then walks behind Shun.

"Are you two going to introduce your selves? Well, I guess I'll lighten the load. I'm Kendra, the head master." Kendra/ Head Master implies. Runo looks at each one of the people. Then at Gavin who nods his head.

"My name is Runo Misaki. I am indeed Pixie Blessed. And if you value your life, don't ever ask me about the mark on my arm." Runo glares. She looks at Shun. "I'm guessing you're a ninja?" Runo lifts an eye brow. The boy turns to her and nods.

"My…name…is…Shun." Shun sighs.

"Please take off your hood, Shun." Kendra asks. The ninja takes a step back.

"Do it."

"Huh?" Shun looks at Runo.

"We aren't going to hurt you and none of us are going to expose your identity. Your going to be here for a while, just do it." Runo glares. Shun shakes his head then sigh. Slowly, he takes it off. And what was underneath made Julie and Alice happy that the pixie girl told him to. His golden eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Are you all happy? Can I put my hood back on?" Shun glares.

"Only when in battle, survival, and potions class may you have it on." The Head Master shakes her head.

"Fare enough." Shun nods.

"Want a tour of the place?" Alice asks hopefully.

"Sorry, I go alone." He says and jumps off.

"I'm with him, see you all later." Runo says.

"Be at the battle zone at 10:00!" Kendra yells. Runo nods and claps her hand together, diapering in a puff of black smoke.

**-Around 10:00-**

Runo walked around the battle sight. She had been there for about 5 minutes. _'I hope Nim is alright in my bag.'_ Runo thinks. Nim was her teddy bear. But not just any bear, with in seconds, at Runo's command Nim would become human sized and a battle machine. Only to listen to her command or anyone else's that Runo addressed. Suddenly Runo feels a presence behind her. She turns around to see a shadow in a tree.

"What do you want ninja?" Runo scowls as the boy leaps in front of her. He glares back and Runo shakes her head.

"I'm…hiding…from Alice…and Julie." Shun sighs. Suddenly they hear a bell and see Kendra, Gavin, Dale, Vanessa, and three other people walk onto a platform in the battle zone, in a triangular formation.

"Students welcome to The Academy!"


	2. Nim, the bear of Coo

**Me: Here I am! *Pants * Why didn't you guys help me?? Julie is trying to force me to wear pink!! :(**

**Shun/Runo: U needed help?**

**Me: Never mind…T_T**

**Shun: Um… Nim does not own bakugan or Fablehaven**

**Runo: Enjoy…**

"Welcome to 'The Academy' students!" Kendra smiles and raises her hand in greeting. "I am your head master, Tanu will be your potions teacher, Warren and Dale will be your battle zone teachers, Vanessa will be your mystical animal tamer teacher and Gavin will be your survival teacher. Let the test begin!" Kendra smiles. "As you know only 25 of you will be aloud to attend if you pass the test! Warren and Dale will explain to you what you must do." With that; Warren and Dale jump from the stage.

"Hello students, in a matter of minutes you will be placed in the magic arena. You will be fighting mostly illusions, but caution their hit will hurt and they will feel real. You must be the last ones standing and you must get through to the end, if you get caught you will be held at in a circle around the other students to watch. If you are captured the creature will hold you and take you in to the circle. Now, take from you bags only what you need to fight, your bags will be taken to your rooms. You have 5 minutes, you may use any thing you have." Dale and Warren walk off.

Runo takes out Nim from her bag. "Hook," She commands. The teddy bear's arms and legs attach to create a harness, the bear's body and head stay the same. She puts down her leather bag. She fills her quiver with Gold, Silver, and Bronze arrows. Runo puts a pixie wand in her pocket and a poison flame potion in the other. She also takes her black battle glove with the pixie gem on it.

Shun takes out magic kunai knifes that come back to you after it's thrown and hits something. He also takes battle sparks, and a Silver battle Ax. He also flung his hood over his head and put a few over-take potions on his belt.

Alice and Julie talk as they get ready. Alice only brings her wand and Julie didn't need to take any thing because she is a genie. Marucho put some smoke, take-over, destroy, and pain potions on his belt. While; Dan brings only his sword.

-5 minutes later-

Runo, Shun and the rest of the students stand around waiting for the illusions to start to attack.

"And, begin!" Dale yells. From out of no where men with Raven faces appear, they attack harshly many students are dragged out.

Alice and Julie help each other out, so do Dan and Marucho, else where Shun and Runo do pretty well. Suddenly Julie gets abducted. "Guys!!" She cries out. Runo turns around.

"Julie!" Runo cries and leaps into the air. Shun sees her.

"Catch!" He yells and throws her a kunai. Runo catches in and stabs the Raven Man. The six punch kick and defend for hours, finally some start to give. They shouted words of encouragement as they were dragged off.

First Marucho…

"Good Luck!!!"

Then Alice…

"Do your best!"

Next Dan…

"Don't give in!"

Lastly Julie…

"Don't forget me!!"

Shun and Runo are the last two standing.

"…W-w-w-we are never going to make it to the end…there is only t-t-t-two of us…" Shun sighs.

"Not for long!" Runo smiles, "Nim, battle traction!" Runo throws her teddy in the air. It grows 10x larger with sharp teeth and claws, it lands on the ground with a thump. "Nim battle, don't give up or get abducted. Don't lose energy and listen to Shun. Also, use this for back-up!" Runo throws Nim the Poison Flame potion.

"That's one big b-b-b-b-b-b-bear…" Shun says.

Nim smiles slightly then the Raven men start to swarm. "Coo, Coo!" Nim huffs.

"Can that thing talk n-n-n-n-normally?" Shun asks

"No, Nim mostly just Coo's. By the way, you stutter a lot. But then again you don't really talk that much…" Runo shrugs. Suddenly she gets punched. Runo glares and stammers back. Nim punches the Raven man.

"That thing's s-s-s-s-strong." Shun blinks. Runo takes some arrows from her quiver and begins to shoot. Nim just stands there for a moment deciding what to do.

"Help, me!"Shun cries suddenly. Nim looks over and springs into action. She punches the Raven man.

"Thanks…"

"Coo, Coo."

-2 hours later-

"Dale, they are almost at to the end." Warren whispers.

"Yeah, no ones ever made it to the end." Dale says.

"Here comes the big boss!" Tanu cries. Out of nowhere a fog giant appears.

"We…are…going…to…d-d-d-die." Shun stutters.

"Coo…" Nim agrees.

"AHH!!" Shun cries and gets abducted.

"Shun, no!! Oh, great! Nim hammer throw!" Runo yells. Nim grabs Runo and throws her at the giant. Who just hits Runo, she plummets to the ground.

"Coo, Coo?" Nim runs over to it's master and looks at the big hole in the Earth. "Coo…Coo?" Nim asks again and the teddy bear's eyes begin to water. "Coo…"

"Runo?" Marucho, Dan, Julie, Alice and Shun call. Kendra rises from her chair.

"Is Runo…?" Kendra starts

"I…didn't know a fog giant would…" Dale says.

Down at the arena all is silent.

Some of the students start to whisper, even the Raven Men loosen their grip on the kids

Julie start to gush out crying. "We only knew her for a short time…"

Alice's eyes begin to water. "Why did she have to go…?"

Marucho blinks back tears. "I didn't even get to talk to her, not even once."

Dan's cheeks water up wit salty water. "May her soul fly high…like pixie should."

The five look at Shun, did he even care? He didn't say a thing, they knew. From the grip of the Raven man Shun twitches. And if you looked beyond the hood that covered his face you could see he was crying to. "Runo…" The whole school stopped and fell silent, everyone started to cry, if they knew the girl or if they didn't they all cried.

"COO! COO, COO…COO!" Nim cries. Everyone looks up. From the whole a dark blue light shines. The light forms into a ball and rises up. The light vanishes, Runo flutters in it's place.

"COO! COO!" Nim cries with happiness.

Runo was still alive and stronger then ever. Her new wings were sharp blue wings with black patterns. She also had antennas and her eyes were a shiny dark blue, her body was surrounded in a blue mist. She looked down at Nim and smiles the school begins to cheer. Runo floats to the ground and hug the bear.

"Lets try it again! Nim hammer throw!"

**Me: TBC!!**


End file.
